A camera shake correction apparatus moves an optical member, such as a lens, in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis so as to correct a camera shake, for example. A camera shake correction apparatus comprises a movable member which holds an optical member, a stationary member which movably supports the movable member in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis, a plurality of rollers arranged between the movable member and the stationary member, and an actuator which moves the movable member with respect to the stationary member along a plane orthogonal to the optical axis.
For example, as an actuator of this type, a voice coil motor (VCM) having a coil provided at a movable member and a magnet provided at a stationary member being opposite to the coil is known. In order to hold the movable member with respect to the stationary member, biasing spring, which biases the movable member with respect to the stationary member in the direction of the optical axis and presses down the plurality of rollers between the movable member and the stationary member, is provided.
As this type of a biasing spring, a magnetic spring, in which a magnetic body is provided at the movable member facing a magnet of the stationary member, is known. The magnetic spring does not generate a stress in the direction orthogonal to the optical axis, it applies magnetic absorption force in a direction along the optical axis; thus, the magnetic spring does not affect the driving performance at the time of camera shake correction.
However, when the magnetic body provided at the movable member faces the magnet of the stationary member as described above, it is necessary to arrange the magnetic body at a position where the magnet is overlaid along the optical axis. In this case, if the size of the surface in respect to the direction orthogonal to the optical axis of the magnetic is small, an area where the magnetic body can be arranged is limited, and the degree of design flexibility is low.